Automotive vehicles commonly employ an alternator, which is driven from the crankshaft to produce electrical energy for storage in the battery to power onboard accessories such as the electronic control module, power windows, fans, etc., and a starter motor that engages with a ring gear on the flywheel to rotate the engine for starting. Some more recent vehicles use an integrated starter-generator (ISG), a single rotating electrical module in place of two. Additionally, an ISG facilitates mild hybridization.
ISGs can be coupled to the engine via a gear. Alternatively, the ISG can be a belt driven ISG (BISG). To prevent belt slippage in both the driven (electrical generation) mode and the driving (engine starting) modes, tensioners are provided against the entry span and exit span of the belt. Mounting the tensioners close to the BISG results in short belt spans between the tensioner pulley and the BISG pulley, i.e., more compactness. However, the inevitable stack up tolerances, when taken over a short span length between the pulley of the BISG and the tensioner, lead to a large belt misalignment angle and/or offset. Such a condition results in belt wear and ultimately belt noise. The particular frequency of a whining or chirping belt is particularly annoying to vehicle occupants and can lead to significant customer dissatisfaction. A way to improve the alignment of the belt tensioner pulleys with respect to the BISG pulley is desired.